nanbakafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth Manipulation
---- Earth Manipulation (大地操り, Daichi ayatsuri) is an ability that allows the user to utilize the element of earth to produce powerful attacks and techniques. This "earth" can mean a variety of different types of stone, mud, sand, and even magma, making this ability highly versatile in combat. Users can cause powerful earthquakes or create and throw "earth" at targets at high speed through the use of their own magical energy. Users of this magic can tunnel through most forms of dirt and rock with ease, allowing them to escape sticky situations and strike the target from below. Overview Earth manipulators can create things such as dirt and stone, allowing them to smash and hurl these heavy, sometimes massive objects at targets with great ease as their ability allows them to lift these objects telekinetically. User's ability affects any and all types of stone and dirt, including but not limited to Limestone, Granite, Marble, Soapstone, Slate, Clay, and even the many gemstones found in the earth such as diamond. This ability to manipulate earth also extends to things such as mud and sand. As mud is simply "wet dirt", users can manipulate this soggy soil into devastating attacks such as whipping the mud at opponents to slash them. Because this dirt is also filled with water, earth magic users can drown opponents in mud similarly to how a water manipulator might do with their water. In muddy environments, earth manipulators also have the ability to harden the mud, banish the liquid from the earth they intend to use. Advanced users can do this on a large scale to turn swamp areas into plains or deserts if they so choose, but doing so requires a lot of magical energy despite how simple the task sounds. Because sand is simply ground up siliceous (as well as several other kinds of) rocks caused by erosion, users are able to take control of the tiny grains, turning them into a truly destructive force as they can be crashed down onto enemies from above to bury opponents alive. In sandy environments such as deserts, earth magic users can easily create powerful sandstorms and twisters known as sand devils, giving the sand a cutting effect to completely rip apart opponents. Users can also use these sand storms to hide or disorient enemies, using their earthen sense to locate targets even when blinding by the sand. Due to the fact that magma is made up of molten and semi-melted rocks, users can also take advantage of that form of earth, manipulating it with ease just as they can do to mud and sand. This is arguably the most dangerous and destructive form of earth that earth manipulators can utilize. With the temperature of magma being anywhere between 700 °C to 1300 °C, the hottest ever recorded being 1600 °C, users can use magma to burn through metals such as steel and quickly burn targets to a crisp. Due to the fact that magma can be thousands to millions of times more viscous than water, said magma can also be used in blunt attacks, smacking into the opponent with more than enough force to break bones rather than washing over them like a wave of water. It is this combination of things that makes the user's ability to manipulate magma one of their most dangerous abilities. Advanced users have been known to be able to manipulate the viscosity and density of the earth they are using, allowing them to "melt" earth to quicksand or even water-like states, though, it should be noted that this is not the most advanced technique that earth magic users have at their disposal. Highly advanced users have the ability to bend and manipulate metal at will, this is possible due to the fact that metal, like things such as gemstones, can and has often been described as 'earth'. While this is an incredibly rare sight as it requires mastery of the ability to properly utilize as it only exists among a select few. That being said, some novice earth magic users have been found to be able to manipulate metal on the small scale, using the impurities found in the raw materials to bend it rather than manipulating the metal itself. Category:Ability Category:Abilities